Még semmi sem késő
by Grissom and Sara Forever
Summary: Hosszú időbe telt, mire bemerték vallani egymásnak érzéseiket, de ez is jól mutatja, hogy még semmi sem volt késő, amikor végre sikerült elhatározni magukat...


Még semmi sem késő

Kora délután volt, a Nap verőfényesen sütött Las Vegas utcáit beborítva sugaraival. Sara nem rég kelt fel, hogy elkészüljön esti műszakára. Egy hete szakított Hank-kel, azóta nem látta. Gondolta, hogy sikerült megúsznia a szokásos utóveszekedéseket. Tévedett. Elment fürdeni, felöltözött, és kiült olvasni az erkélyére. Elővette a boncolási jegyzőkönyvet, hogy még egyszer átgondolja az egészet. Már többször is elolvasta és feltűnt neki néhány szó, amit a doki vastagon kiemelt, de a jegyzőkönyvet csak a műszakuk végére kapták meg, így még csak Sara olvashatta. Megbeszélte Griss-szel, hogy érte jön műszak előtt, hogy együtt is átnézhessék.

-Halál oka: Chloralismus kloralizmus, hiszen ez azt jelenti, hogy klórmérgezés.  
Másodlagos halálok: Hipermorfózis a szívnél, a normális méret háromszorosa volta szíve.  
Valamint Hiperkinéziában és Hipertireózisban szenvedett. Vagyis kórosan fokozott mozgástevékenységet hajtott végre nap, mint nap és pajzsmirigy-túltengése is volt. Tehát sokszor járt orvoshoz. –vonta le a következtetéseket Sara.

Ekkor dörömböltek az ajtón.

-„Ki a fene lehet az? Csak ne Hank legyen!" –gondolta Sara, majd az ajtó felé indult. Mikor épp odaért volna az ajtót betörték, már nyúlt is volna fegyveréért, amikor a betörő személy elkapta a torkát, és a falhoz szorította. Hank volt az. Becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

-Engedj el te szemét. Megmondtam, hogy látni sem akarlak itt. –mondta nehezen Sara.

-Ennyit ért az a 2 hónap, amit együtt voltunk? –kérdezte idegesen Hank.

-Nem, de értsd meg én már nem szeretlek! Találj magadnak mást! –hadarta Sara, és próbált fegyveréért nyúlni, de a férfi nem hagyta.

-Fegyvert emelnél a volt pasidra?

-Miért ne? –mondta Sara, majd ellökte Hank-et, aki nekiesett a konyha pultnak. Fegyveréért nyúlt, de mielőtt elővehette volna Hank leteperte a földre és pisztolyát jó messzire eldobta.

-Na most mit fogsz csinálni Sara?

A lány nem válaszolt csak próbált kiszabadulni a férfi szorításából, ami nem igazán sikerült. Ekkor megcsörrent a mobilja.

-Nem veszed föl szívem? –kérdezte a férfi.

-Ne nevezz szívemnek, és nem veszem föl!

Sara direkt nem akarta fölvenni, minden kollégájának más csörgést állított be a telefonján, így csak ő tudhatta, hogy mikor ki hívja. Most tudta jól, hogy Grissom hívja, és ha nem veszi föl az azt jelenti, hogy valami nincs rendben. Ez így is volt, Gil kezdett nyugtalan lenni, mikor Sara az ötödik csöngés után sem vette föl. Gondolta úgyis útba esik Sara lakása felugrik hozzá, hogy megnézze minden rendben van-e. Hank előkotorta Sara mobilját és megnézte a hívás listáját.

-Te ribanc, most idehívtad a főnöködet. Na megállj csak!

Lekevert egy pofont Sara-nak, aki cserébe úgy ágyékon rúgta, hogy a férfi csillagokat látott. Ezt kihasználva gyorsan magához kapta a fegyverét és a férfira szegezte.

-Gyerünk, lőj le, nekem már úgy is mindegy, hiszen te voltál a mindenem!

-Hagyd ezt a nyálas dumát Hank és húzd el a csíkot.

-Nem megyek én sehová! –mondta Hank, majd elindult Sara felé- Neked még van néhány törlesztetlen adósságod felém.

-Te meg miről beszélsz?! –akadt ki Sara.

-Tudod te jól szívi.

-Meg mondtam már, hogy ne hívj így. Inkább hívd így azt a kurvát, akivel együtt vagy.

-Azt a kurvát már rég kidobtam, mielőtt még veled megismerkedtem.

-Na igen persze, én meg higgyem is el, nem?!

-Te tudod! –mondta Hank majd még közelebb lépett Sara-hoz, és a pisztoly vége már a mellkasánál volt.

-Még egy lépés és elsütöm a fegyvert!

-Úgyse tennéd meg! –mosolygott Hank, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal kicsavarta Sara kezéből a fegyvert. A lány nem tudott védekezni, hiszen a támadás túl hamar érte. Most Hank-nél volt a fegyver, amit egyenesen Sara-ra szegezett.

-És te megtennéd? –kérdezte félelemmel teli hangon.

-Miért is ne?! Hiszen ahogy bántál velem, csak úgy kidobtál.

-Persze, miután megláttalak egy kurvával enyelegni, még szép hogy kidobtalak! –dühödött be Sara.

-Hallgass te ribanc! –kiáltotta Hank, majd elkapta Sara haját és a halántékának szegezte a pisztolyt- Így legalább nem fog majd annyira fájni, de lehet, hogy hagynom kéne téged szenvedni. –folytatta egy gúnyos kacaj kíséretében.

Sara-nak eszébe jutott, hogy mennyi mindent nem mondott el Grissom-nak, már azt sem fogja tudni elmondani Neki, hogy mennyire szereti. Apropó Grissom, hol késik már? –őrlődött magában Sara. Griss a kapuban volt már, amikor Sara ezen gondolkozott. Felsietett az emeletre és meglátta a betört ajtót. Kezébe vette pisztolyát és óvatosan benyitott. Hank háttal állt neki.

-Kap két másodpercet, hogy elengedje Sara-t és akkor nem kap golyót a fejébe. –mondta határozottan Grissom. Hank-et sikerült alaposan megijesztenie. A férfi lassan megfordult, így Griss láthatta Sara rémült arcát, és a pisztoly csövét a halántékánál. Amikor Grissom meglátta a betört ajtót telefonált Jim-nek, hogy jöjjön ide néhány emberével. Ekkor érkezett meg a gyors segítség.

-Le a fegyverrel és fel a kezekkel! –hallatszódott Brass kapitány hangja Grissom mellől. Hank szinte pánikba esett.

-Lépjenek hátrébb és tegyék le a fegyverüket vagy megölöm a lányt.

-Azt nem teheti. –mondta higgadtan Brass.

-Hank az isten szerelmére engedj már el! –próbált szabadulni Sara. Eszébe jutott az előbbi kis akciója, talán összejöhet most is, ha nem, akkor meghal, de legalább Grissom-nak nem esne baja. Óvatosan felemelte a lábát és magas sarkú cipőjével ismét jól ágyékon rúgta a férfit, aki mielőtt elsüthette volna a fegyvert összerogyott. Sara elfutott a férfi mellől.

-Szép rúgás Sara. Nem lehetett kellemes a fickónak.

-Kösz Jim. –mosolygott Sara, de hangjában még mindig érezni lehetett a félelmet.

-Jól vagy Sara? –kérdezte Griss amikor mellé lépett.

-Most már jól, köszi.

-Hosszú lesz az éjszakája Hank. –mosolygott Jim, majd intett két kollégájának, hogy bilincseljék meg. A férfit elvitte a rendőrség, Sara és Gil kettesben maradtak.

-Biztos, hogy jól vagy?

-Igen, hidd el, most már jól vagyok, hogy itt vagy! –mosolygott Sara.

-Örülök, hogy nem esett bajod! –mondta Gil, majd magához ölelte Sara-t. Sok minden futott át a fejükön, hogy el kéne mondaniuk a másiknak, hogy mit éreznek iránta, de nem merték.

-Nézd beszélnem kell veled! –fordultak egymással szembe egyszerre. Elmosolyodtak.

-Mondd előbb te! –bíztatta Griss.

-Nem vagyok biztos az érzéseidben Grissom, de az enyémeimben 100-ig megbízok. És úgy érzem, hogy még semmi sem késő a számunkra.

-Ezzel én is pontosan így vagyok Sara.

Grissom előre lépett és mélyen Sara szemébe nézett.

-El kell, hogy mondjam, hogy szeretlek Sara, mindennél jobban!

-Én is szeretlek Griss! –borult a férfi nyakába Sara. Grissom óvatosan a lány álla alá nyúlt és megcsókolta.

-Mindig is erről a pillanatról álmodtam! –vallotta be Sara utána, majd kiment a konyhába. Elővett a hűtőből egy üveg vörösbort és a szekrényből 2 borospoharat.

-Te mindig tartasz itthon bort? –kérdezte Gil, és Sara mögé lépve hátulról átkarolta a lányt.

-Nem, csak ha az érzéseim azt súgják, hogy előbb, vagy utóbb szükség lesz rá. –mosolyodott el Sara. Griss belecsókolt a nyakába, amitől pár pillanat múlva kirázta a hideg. A férfi elmosolyodott és folytatta a csókolgatást.

-Imádlak! –suttogta a Grissom.

-Én is! –suttogta Sara, majd szembefordult szerelmével. Kezeit a nyakába fonta, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Griss átölelte a derekát és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Sara olyan boldog volt, mint még soha. Felemelte a lányt és bevitte a hálószobába. Lefektette az ágyra. Hosszan és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, közben lassan levetkőztették egymást. Sara simogatta a férfi izmos karját és vállát, aki ettől még nagyobb izgalomba jött, és még hevesebben szorította őt magához. Griss fölé hajolt és gyengéden csókolgatta a lány keblét. Ez annyira felizgatta Sarat, hogy teste szinte lüktetett a gyönyörtől. Apró, bizsergető csókokkal borította el a lány testét. A csókok útját a kezével követte. Cirógatta testét, szinte az őrületbe kergette.

- Griss kérlek ne kínozz.

Látta a férfi szemében az izzó vágyakozást.

- Még nem kedvesem. -és ezzel szétnyitotta a lány combjait, és nyelvét a vágyakozás lüktető központjába süllyesztette.

A lány felkiáltott.

Sara érezte, hogy Griss most ráfekszik, és egy határozott mozdulattal mélyen beléhatol. Szinte elviselhetetlen kéj futott végig a testén. Megszűnt körülöttük a világ. Pár órával később egymást szorosan átölelve feküdtek.

-Muszáj ma bemennünk? –kérdezte Griss.

-Hát, te vagy a főnök! –mosolygott Sara.

-Akkor itthon maradunk!

-Ez a beszéd! –nevetett Sara- Most először hallottam ilyet tőled!

-És nem utoljára fogsz! –mosolygott Grissom, majd mielőtt Sara bármit is mondhatott volna elkapta és maga alá húzta- Szerintem ott kéne folytatnunk, ahol abbahagytuk!

A lány elmosolyodott és engedte, hogy Gil végigcsókolja a hátát. Már éppen a derekánál tartott, amikor megérezte Griss keményedő férfiasságát. Szembefordult vele.

-Ne kínozz! –suttogta, majd megcsókolta a férfit.

-Eszem ágában sincs! –mosolygott Grissom, majd mélyen beléhatolt. Ismét őrületes magasságokig juttatták el egymást. Sara fejét Grissom mellkasára hajtotta a férfi pedig átölelte őt.

-Isteni vagy, tudod? –kérdezte huncutul Sara.

-Akárcsak te! –mosolyodott el Gil- Életem minden egyes pillanatát veled tölteném, itt ágyban.

-Osztom a véleményed. De ha ma nem megyünk be dolgozni, mégis mit fogunk csinálni?

-Jó kérdés! Majd kitalálunk valamit!

Nagy nehezen felkeltek, együtt lezuhanyoztak, majd megreggeliztek. A napot együtt töltötték el, sétáltak a parkban, kézen fogva akárcsak a többi szerelmespár. Hosszú időbe telt, mire bemerték vallani egymásnak érzéseiket, de ez is jól mutatja, hogy még semmi sem volt késő, amikor végre sikerült elhatározni magukat.

By: Sandle

2007-04-16


End file.
